harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Salgueiro Lutador de Hogwarts
Um Salgueiro Lutador está localizado nos terrenos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A árvore foi plantada em 1971 para guardar a entrada de uma passagem que vai dos terrenos da escola à Casa dos Gritos, localizada na vila de Hogsmeade. Uma planta extremamente violenta, é conhecida por atacar qualquer um que perturbe seus arredores . Historia O Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado por volta do ano de 1971, o ano em que Remo Lupin começou a frequentar Hogwarts. Ela foi plantada para guardar a entrada de uma passagem secreta que vai dos terrenos de Hogwarts à Casa dos Gritos, em Hogsmeade. Isto permitiu a Lupin viajar até a Casa despercebido, onde ele poderia se transformar em lobisomem sozinho, à lua cheia. Há duas maneiras de imobilizar o Salgueiro Lutador de Hogwarts: apertando um nó na base da árvore ou usando o feitiço "Immobulus" . O propósito da árvore foi mantido em segredo de todos, exceto dos funcionários da escola e dos três melhores amigos de Lupin, Tiago Potter, Pedro Pettigrew e Sirius Black. Na época, Severo Snape também descobriu seu propósito. Ano letivo de 1992-1993 .]] Em 1992, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley acidentalmente bateram o Ford Anglia voador dos Weasley na árvore, causando sérios danos à árvore. A árvore se defendeu violentamente e quase matou ambos os garotos. No dia seguinte, a professora de Herbologia, Pomona Sprout, teve de cuidar da árvore para reparar os danos, possivelmente auxiliada pelo então professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Gilderoy Lockhart . Ano letivo de 1993-1994 Em 1993, a vassoura de Harry Potter, Nimbus 2000, foi destruída quando caiu do ar nos galhos da árvore. thumb|right|O Confronto na Casa dos Gritos. Adentrada através de uma passagem secreta guardada pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Em 1994, Sirius Black, em sua forma animaga de um enorme cão negro, puxou Rony para dentro da passagem secreta abaixo do Salgueiro que leva à Casa dos Gritos. Eles foram seguidos por Harry e Hermione, e então por Lupin e Snape . Batalha de Hogwarts Em 1998, Harry, Rony, e Hermione entraram pela passagem abaixo do Salgueiro e entraram na Casa dos Gritos durante a Batalha de Hogwarts. Lá, eles testemunharam o assassinato de Snape por Lord Voldemort e sua cobra, Nagini . Atrás das cenas *No jogo ''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'', o Salgueiro Lutador está localizado na orla da Floresta Proibida. Essa é a maior versão da planta, já que se parece que tem cerca de trinta metros de altura. *A árvore também apareceu no Mapa do Maroto incluso no jogo ''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix''. A árvore foi desenhada com as letras W-H-O-M-P-I-N-G W-I-L-L-O-W, em vez de linhas. A aparição da árvore no mapa é estranha, já que a árvore não apareceu no jogo. *Na adaptação cinematográfica de Harry Potter e o prisioneiro de Azkaban, Remo Lupin imobiliza a árvore. No entanto, no livro, alguém tem que apertar o nó que há na árvore. *Na realidade, a árvore conhecida com 'Salgueiro' não se parece com o Salgueiro Lutador dos filmes. Aparições * (Primeira aparição) * * * * * * * * * * * (Aparece em flashback) *LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World *LEGO Harry Potter: Anos 1-4 *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *Harry Potter Trading Card Game *Pottermore *Harry Potter for Kinect *Harry Potter LEGO Sets Notas e referências Categoria:Locais Categoria:Terrenos de Hogwarts Categoria:Plantas Categoria:Conspiração para abrir a Câmara Secreta